Episode 6961/6962 (2nd September 2014)
"Hour-long episode. Victoria warns Andy he is making a mistake proposing to Katie; Sean tries one last time to bring his dad and Kerry back together before he leaves for the Army, but with emotions getting the better of Dan and Ali, his efforts look set to fail; Declan decides Megan has outstayed her welcome; and Pete refuses to hear Debbie out." (TV Times synopsis) '' __TOC__ Plot Vanessa and Leyla give a birthday voucher to Katie for a "Rejuvenation Treatment" from the salon, but Katie is dubious. Ali is still struggling at the thought of Sean going into the army and snaps at Ruby. Victoria warns Andy that he's making a mistake by proposing to Katie, but he sticks to his plan and even ropes Victoria in by asking her to bake a birthday cake for Katie with an extra special diamond ingredient. Leyla feels guilty as she receives texts from Jai whilst Megan talks about missing him. Debbie tries to talk to Pete, but he refuses to hear her out. Dan remains low and Sean decides to try one last time to bring his dad and Kerry back together, inviting her to his leaving do. Bernice gives Gabby an insight into the beauty industry as Katie arrives for her treatment, but things don't go to plan when a mischievous Gabby offers to help. At Sean's party, Dan is not happy when Kerry arrives. Katie is horrified when she has a bad reaction to her treatment and ends up with a red face. Megan is left feeling foolish when she learns the details of Charity and Declan's pre-nup. A drunk Dan gives an emotional speech at the party. Katie learns Vanessa has a man on the scene when Vanessa all but kicks her out to invite him over. Debbie forces Pete to hear her out and opens up about her feelings for him, admitting she loves him. Victoria warns a drunken Bernice to keep her hands off Katie's cake, but a hungry Bernice has other ideas and begins to eat it. Declan has had enough of Megan's meddling and wants rid of her. Dan resumes his sniping at Kerry at the party and she decides to leave. Ruby takes charge and calls it a night, leaving Ali alone with Dan. Victoria finds Bernice in the backroom surrounded by cake crumbs and discovers not only as she ruined Katie's cake but she's ate the engagement ring. Pete decides to give Debbie another chance and tells her he loves her. Kirin arrives to see Vanessa at Tug Ghyll. Katie apprehensively arrives at the pub following her disastrous treatment. Everyone is surprised when Kerry refuses a drink from a bloke at The Woolpack, admitting how much she misses Dan. Things get emotional for Dan and Ali and they share a hug. Under the influence and with their emotions running high they find themselves taking things further. Bernice is humiliated as she goes to the doctor after swallowing the ring. Katie realises that Gabby was responsible for her treatment going wrong as payback for shouting at her yesterday. Zak tells Kerry that Dan couldn't take his eyes off her earlier, so she heads back for one last try. Leyla deliberately puts a kibosh on Megan's plans to go and join Jai for a holiday. After having sex with Ali, Dan realises that all he wants is Kerry. He and Ali agree to never mention it to anyone. When Kerry arrives, he tells her he loves her and they kiss. Bernice returns from the doctor and is forced to admit to Andy that she swallowed his engagement ring, letting slip to Katie about the proposal in the process. Katie's touched and agrees to marry him. Andy's delighted. Cast Regular cast *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Gabby Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Charity Macey - Emma Atkins *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding Guest cast ''None. Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar, kitchen and backroom, car park *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon and Take A Vow office *Tug Ghyll - Front hallway and living room/kitchen, front garden *Dale Head - Living room/kitchen and stairs, front garden *Café Main Street - Café *Church Lane *Tenant House - Back garden *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse living room, kitchen and rear hallway, yard, barn and field *Mulberry Cottage - Front garden *Home Farm - Office *Hotten General Hospital Notes *This was a one-hour episode, made up of two episodes edited together. No episode was broadcast on Wednesday 3rd September due to Coronation Street airing in the 7.00pm slot ahead of Live International Football. *The nurse at Hotten General is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. Memorable dialogue Diane Sugden: "What about you missus? What are you doing today, more horse riding?" Gabby Thomas: (referring to Katie Addyman) "Not with that dirty blonde mare." Diane Sugden: (to Bernice Blackstock) "Please tell me she's referring to a horse." Bernice Blackstock: "Hello doctor. Hello Bernice, why are you here? Well doctor, I'm here, with my buttocks hanging out because I ate a whole cake like a greedy hog, and the cake contained a ring that my ex-boyfriend was going to use to propose to someone who incidentally I disfigured earlier on, and now everyone thinks I'm a total lunatic. And I'm not. Are you not, Bernice? No, I'm just a joke. A huge, pathetic joke." Rodney Blackstock: "You are not a joke." Nurse: (calling her) "Bernice Blockstuck?" Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes